Immunicon has developed a sensitive and quantitative blood cancer cell test. The test uses proprietary ferrofluid and magnetic separation technology along with multidimensional flowcytometry. Preliminary clinical data shows that this test detects tumor cells in the blood of breast cancer patients. In patients with localized tumors, nearly all tested (15/16) had circulating tumor cells but only few tumor cells (1-10/ml) were present in blood. Flowcytometry does not permit confirmation of those detected positive objects. In such cases, it is essential for the specificity of the test to be improved by viewing morphological and immunofluorescent features of the selected cells by microscopy. In order for the test to be used clinically for early detection and monitoring for recurrence of cancer, it will be required that the test be automated and that analysis be performed by microscopy. To achieve that objective the ferrofluid levels used in the test must be reduced at least 10-fold as the excess free ferrofiuid interferes with microscopy. The feasibility of several approaches for more efficient loading of ferrofluid onto target cells will be explored. The aim of this proposal is to reduce the required initial ferrofluid concentration so as to enhance microscopic analysis. That is a key requirement for the commercial and clinical success of the test. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed research work will lead to development of a commercial blood cancer cell test for early detection and monitoring of cancers of non- hematopoietic origins.